


Second Chances

by brilliantstars27



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky does research, Cuddles, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Self-Discovery, Some angst, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantstars27/pseuds/brilliantstars27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a conversation with a female stranger while visiting Peggy's grave and it prompts him to rethink his relationship with Bucky; and his feelings for him. </p>
<p>OR just a silly excuse to write a stucky sexual discovery fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first Steve/Bucky fic, so i'm super excited! Also my first posting to the archive :) I really didn't go into detail as to how everything resolved itself after CACW so lets just pretend that something magical happened and everything is fine now!

Steve sighed as he placed the small bouquet of daisies next to Peggy’s gravestone. He kneeled down and stared intently at her name and traced it over with his fingertips. 

“See you soon, Peg.” Steve said, almost like a whisper and stood to walk away. He sat on a bench not to far from where he was and rubbed his face in his hands. 

His thoughts then turned to Bucky. Everything had calmed down since he had come back. Steve and Tony worked out their differences, and the team was working slowly to piece back what had been broken. Tony was exactly keen on having Bucky move into Steve’s penthouse with him. But after much psychological debate and many doctors’ visits, it was clear that Bucky’s best chance was with Steve; so Tony gave in. He felt a twinge of guilt for thinking about how grateful he was to also have him back while visiting Peggy.

Without much of a warning, a girl had approached the bench and plopped down abruptly next to Steve, sighing loudly and choking back a sob. 

She looked over at Steve, “Sorry, I just left a funeral. Needed a place to sit and try to clear my head for a few moments.” She laughed to herself, and Steve was a little taken aback by her blunt words. 

“I, uh, I’m very sorry to hear, mam.” Steve said awkwardly. 

“Are you here for a funeral as well?”

“No, just visiting.” Steve replied. 

The girl sat silently for a moment, “My best friend died.” She admitted, “best friends since we were kids. She got hit by a car and died almost immediately. It sucks.” 

“That’s terrible.” Steve said sympathetically, although he was still a little put off by the girl and her blunt manner, he couldn’t help but feel she truly needed someone to speak with. 

“It is terrible.” The girl said, “She was always a little reckless, you know? That’s what made her so popular. People thought she was so cool. And she was so beautiful. Everything about her, she was mesmerizing. I always wondered why she ever bothered with me. I was so…so ordinary. But Beth always made me feel like I was more than that. Have you ever known anyone like that?” 

“Bucky” Steve thought to himself, but he nodded understanding all too well. He never felt special growing up. He was always less than ordinary, never even quite mediocre. But Bucky always made him feel like he was special. When Steve wasn’t able to keep up with the other kids playing sports, Bucky always held back and talked him through his haggard breathing. Constantly reminding Steve that these guys were pansies and they could barely play the game themselves. When he would get into fights, Bucky was always a few steps behind him, waiting to jump in. But not before saying, “you wore him down Steve. Let me finish him off.” With women, Bucky always did his best to find someone worthy of Steve and if it didn’t work out, Bucky always knew the right thing to say. “You’re too good, pal. You intimidated her!” 

The girl stared into space, and exhaled a large breath before saying, “I loved her…I loved her so much. I was so afraid, so terrified of what people would say. What they would do. I thought she would leave me, and I just couldn’t bare it.” 

Steve stared at her blankly. He wished that what this stranger had been divulging to him wasn’t hitting him as closely as it did. He had buried these thoughts long ago. They were under over 70 years of crap. But as hard as tried to shake it off in this moment, old thoughts and feelings came rushing back into his head.

She looked over at him with tears in her eyes, “I’ve never said that to anyone…” she wiped a rolling tear from her cheek, “and now here I am, the day of her funeral, telling a complete stranger.” 

He straightened his shoulders and cracked a smile, “Its good to talk.” Something Steve certainly wasn’t familiar with.

She smiled back, “I think…I wish, that I could have just a few more moments with her. I wouldn’t be afraid. I’d say screw everyone who has a problem, and I would just tell her. Tell her everything.” 

Steve thought of Bucky. He thought about when they had been young and he would admire Bucky on hot summer days, shirtless with beads of sweat falling down his torso. Always afraid someone would catch his wandering eyes. 

How when Bucky would grip his shoulders and tell him how lucky he was to have Steve as a friend that his touch would surge through his body like a lightening bolt. 

How when Steve first saw Bucky in his uniform he wanted to tell him how handsome he looked. 

There was another bought on silence. 

“But people don’t get second chances, do they?” She said, semi smiling at Steve. 

“No, I suppose they don’t.” Steve replied; this really hit him hard. 

The girl stood up and put both her hands into fists, “I’m not letting her die in vain. I’m done being afraid. I’ll regret not telling her for the rest of my life, but maybe I can finally start being who I am.” She turned to look at Steve, “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Steve said quietly, smiling at the girl. She turned to leave, and Steve sat there bewildered at what had just happened. 

But people don’t get second chances, do they?

Steve kept replaying this line over and over again in his head. Second chances seemed to be something Steve had gotten many of. He usually took them to the highest advantage. 

He realized in this moment however, that a second chance had never scared him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but smut starts in next chapter!

Steve returned home that night to find Bucky sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket wearing a bewildered expression as he started at the TV. He looked up as he heard Steve come through the door, “Hey.” He said somewhat cheerfully. Cheerful as it could be for Bucky these days. He spent most of his days with doctors, trying to iron out what was going on in his head these days. When he wasn’t with doctors, he was running the track or staring blankly into space. 

“Hey.” Steve greeted back, “What’s got you so confused?” gesturing to the TV. 

“Well, I somehow managed to figure out this Netflix business. I ended up watching something called “The big bang theory”. I’m not understanding a whole lot, but I think its spose to be funny.” 

Steve smiled fondly at the soldier sitting there. He looked so vulnerable, so tired. Steve felt the strongest urge to curl up next to him and tell him everything was going to be okay. The twinge of guilt returned to his stomach and he quickly stated, “I don’t think you have ever looked more threatening than you do right now. Seriously, I’m terrified right now.” 

Bucky scoffed and waved his hand in Steve’s direction; Steve sat down next to him. Bucky moved the blanket so that it half covered Steve’s lap. Steve looked at him; this reminded him of when they were kids and they would both sit in front of the radio listening to their favourite programs, covered in one of Steve's mother’s quilts. 

But people don’t get second chances, do they? Steve heard the girl’s words in his head. 

“Have you been talking to Sharon much?” Bucky asked, breaking the silence. 

“Uh, not really” Steve shifted, “She’s busy. I’m starting to think maybe it’s a lost cause. Like I’m trying to force something that might not be there, y’know? And with everything going on with the team and, “Steve’s voice trailed off. 

Bucky curled his metal hand into a fist, “I don’t want you to stop living your life because you feel like you gotta take care of me.” He said curtly. 

“Buck I don’t think that. I just want you to feel comfortable and-“ 

Bucky cut him off, “I’m nobodies burden, Steve.” He looked at him with serious eyes. 

“Bucky…” Steve sighed, pausing the TV, and placing a hand on the soldiers shoulder, “You aren’t a burden to me, or to anyone else. Do you have any idea how happy I am to have you back? You’re my best friend.” 

“Best friend” the words ringed through Steve’s head. Was that it? Was that all it ever was? Should he take getting Bucky back after all this as a sign? 

The words had seemed to strike Bucky in an off putting manner, because he had shrugged off Steve’s hand and was now standing up, “I’m gonna go to bed.” And he left the room without saying another word. 

Steve sat there for a while, replaying the scene in his head. The girl’s words, calling Bucky his best friend. His mind became exhausted and he dragged himself to his room and went to bed. Hoping that all this would work itself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea of vulnerable Bucky wrapped in blankets on the couch <3


	3. Chapter 3

Steve bolted upright as he heard a blood-curdling scream from the next room. 

"Bucky?" He said loudly, moving to his feet quickly. There was silence. Steve stood there for a moment until he heard the sound of feet on the floor and a door opening. Next thing he knew Bucky was standing in his doorway. 

"Sorry if I woke you." He said weakly, looking down at the floor.

Steve say back down into his bed and turned on his lamp, "it's okay...are you alright? I heard you scream." his tone concerned.

Bucky took a step into the room, "Yeah...nightmare. Hydra had me, kept hearing those friggin' words..." 

Steve shifted in his place, he knew he should have been more attentive to what Bucky was saying, but his eyes kept shifting to the small amount of skin that was showing between Bucky's tank and waste band of his pants. 

"Is that okay?" Steve heard, and he shook his head, "sorry what?" He replied.

"Is it okay if I crash here on the floor?" Bucky asked again quickly, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. 

Steve smiled, "Of course. But don't be silly. This bed is gigantic, you can sleep here." And Steve pulled down the covers. 

Bucky walked slowly over to the bed and sat down, he smiled a little, "We used share a bed as kids...and during the war, we would..." His voice trailed off.

Steve remembered. Remembered the nights they would have sleepovers and they would curl together under the covers, laughing and carrying on. He remembered the cold nights during the war where they would huddle together to stay warm. Suddenly the thoughts of touching Bucky, even in such non-romantic ways, came flooding back to his head. 

"We did." Steve replied, "It's good that you're remembering so much." But people don't get second chances do they? Steve heard again. 

Bucky shrugged, "It is and it isn't. There's a lot id like to forget entirely." He looked over at Steve and smiled a little bigger, "but not this kind of stuff.” He lid back on the bed and covered himself up with the blanket. Steve reached over to turn the lamp back off and lid back down. Despite the bed being unnecessarily big (Tony wastes no expense on their comfort) the distance between the two men felt so small. 

"Thank you, Steve." Bucky said lowly, “I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know what came over me…”

"Of course, Buck. Don’t worry about it." Steve closed his eyes, desperate to fall asleep and not think about the fact that Bucky was now in his bed. 

The sun rose through Steve's penthouse window. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes entirely to see the position he was now in. 

Somehow throughout the night, Steve must have closed the gap between the two men. He was now pressed against Bucky's back, arm draped around the mans body, pulling him close. Chin resting on his shoulder where his metal arm tapered off. 

Fuck, Steve thought. What the fuck am I doing? Bucky would freak out if he were to wake up now.

Steve went to slowly pull his arm off of Bucky and roll onto his side, but as soon moved he felt Bucky's flesh hand grab his wrist in desperation.

Afraid he had triggered the winter solider somehow, Steve froze. 

Bucky finally spoke, "Don't", he said quietly, voice groggy from sleep. "Please..." 

"Buck..." Steve said, "I'm sor-" Bucky released his grip on Steve's wrist and turned so that both men were now face to face. Steve withdrew his arm, but the closeness was still there. 

"Don't apologize. I haven't felt so comfortable in along time...safe. " Bucky's eyes looked tired, so done with all the fighting and brutality. Steve saw all this, and he tentatively brought his hand up to Bucky's face, gently touching his cheek with his fingertips; Bucky moved into Steve's touch so that Steve was now cupping the side of his face with his hand. 

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity. Steve stroked Bucky's cheekbone with his thumb, and Bucky had brought his flesh hand up so that it was now touching Steve's upper arm tracing circles with his fingertips; their faces slowly moving closer together.

"Steve..." 

"Bucky..." 

Their lips met. Just barely at first, hardly touching, as if they were 2 teenagers about to have their first kiss. 

But that’s what it felt like. 

They let their lips graze against each other's a few times before parting, looking at each other with the utmost intent this time. Bucky moved in again and pressed his lips harder against Steve's. Steve’s breath hitched, but he responded by moving his lips against Bucky's, deepening this new sensation. He moved his hand behind the mans neck to pull him closer; Bucky whimpered and gripped the back of Steve's shoulders; the kiss intensified; breathy and passionate, but also slow and curious. Their hands slowly began to explore. Bucky let his hand slide down between both their chests, and trace every muscle that Steve had to offer there. Steve made a noise into Bucky’s mouth when he flicked his thumb over one of Steve’s nipples. 

“You’re perfect.” Bucky breathed into the kiss, moving his and around to Steve’s back. Steve took this as an invitation to slowly push his tongue into Bucky’s mouth; Bucky greeted it excitedly. Pushing his body forward into Steve’s at the new sensation. 

Steve broke the kiss, and looked lustfully as Bucky’s flush cheeks and pink lips; he wanted to tell Bucky the same thing, but was at an absolute loss for words as he held his gaze. Instead he gently ran his hand through Bucky's long hair, running his fingertips lightly down between his shoulder blades, stopping for a moment at the small of his back, before bravely moving it down a little further to cup Bucky's tight ass; squeezing a little. Bucky had pushed his lips back onto Steve’s and smiled into the kiss, moaning a little in response. Steve then moved his lips to kiss across Bucky's jawline, slowly tracing kisses across the stubble on Bucky’s skin. He moved down to the nape of his neck, sucking softly at the skin and licking a long strip across his collarbone. He pulled Bucky close, and Bucky clung to him, goose bumps springing to his skin as he felt Steve's hot breath against his neck. 

The kiss had become all limbs, arms wrapped around each other tightly and hands running all over. Steve had hitched his leg around Bucky’s waist and Bucky had gripped his thigh tightly, digging his fingertips into the fabric covered flesh. The kiss was messy, and there was nothing elegant about it; this was something completely foreign to them both. The lack of experience didn’t seem to phase either man, both were simply lost in each other. 

"S-Steve..." Bucky whimpered, becoming fully of both their erections now. He pulled Steve’s face up so that they were both staring at each other.   
Their eyes were full of desire, wanting, but most of all longing. 

Bucky moved a shaky hand slowly down between both of their bodies, stopping at the top of Steve's waistband. His fingers trembled as they moved cup the bulge outside the man’s pants, kneading it gently. 

Steve groaned lowly at the contact, "Bucky." He breathed, "w-wanted this for so long…for you to t-touch me…” he gulped as Bucky dipped his shaking hand down into his pants…

and then... 

The sound of the door opening, and voice shouting filled both their ears, "Steve! It's Sam! You weren't answering your phone!" 

They broke apart quickly, and Steve quickly stood up grabbing for a shirt. Bucky stumbled out of the side of the bed. 

"What should I do?" Bucky asked in urgency. 

"Um, well, uh you could" Steve gestured almost everywhere in the room and Bucky just gave him a pointed expression, fully aware that his pants were now tented. 

Unfortunately it was too late, Sam had opened the bedroom door "Dude are you still sleeping?! We had a meeting and..." He stopped short at the mess that was standing before his eyes. Steve's arms up in the air, shirt half on and Bucky covering his crotch area with his metal hand. 

"Huh..." Sam said, eyeing both men with a smirk. After a few moments, he says "Figures. Anyways, Steve you missed the meeting. So, I'll brief you when you're ready. Sup metal arm?" Sam gestured to Bucky. 

Bucky just stood there frozen. Steve nodded quickly saying he would be right out and Sam closed the door. 

Steve pulled his shirt on and looked over at Bucky, looking pretty dishevelled. 

"Bucky we should.." 

"Go." Bucky said flatly, "I'll see you later. It's fine." 

Steve wasn't sure what to say, or do. His mind was racing. Sam had basically caught them in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small taste of the smut yet to come. There will be LOTS.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sam’s debriefing, he didn’t wait long before pressing the matter at hand, “Are you gonna tell me what I walked in on, or do I gotta paint my own picture. Cause let me tell you, I have been painting some pretty interesting pictures let me tell you…”

“Sam, I…I don’t even know what to say. I have no idea what…” Steve’s voice trailed off, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “It just happened.”

“Usually that kind of stuff doesn’t just “happen”. And if it does, normally there’s an underlying reason for it. You can talk to me, Steve.” Sam continued, “If you like dudes it’s not a big issue, man.” 

Steve bit his lip.

“Being gay, it’s not like how it used to be-“ 

Steve cut Sam off, “I’m not gay, I…I loved Peggy, I’m attracted to women.” 

“I’m not saying you didn’t love Peggy. But do you think that maybe there’s a chance that you might have similar feelings for Barnes? No offence Steve, but most guys don’t fool around with their friends for no good reason. You know you can be attracted to multiple genders, right?” Sam noticed Steve’s face shifting from embarrassment to confusion, “It’s a lot nowadays. But like I said, it isn’t how it used to be. There are still assholes out there, but you can love who you want.” 

“I have no idea what any of this means.” Steve began, “I was talking with this girl the other day…she was telling me how she lost her friend, but all along she had loved her as more than a friend. When I lost Bucky…these feelings and attractions, I buried them. I buried them a long time ago. To the point where I barely remembered them being there. Then when I met Peggy, I thought I had finally become normal. Then this morning happened, and now its like I’m a confused kid all over again. And I’m scared because none of this was normal when I was a kid. I could have died because of this, Sam. It’s a lot to take in.” 

“Steve, you are normal. I know you loved Peggy, but that doesn’t mean feelings like that go away. You can bury them all you want, but at the end of the day you have to realize that now is everything. You are as normal as the next guy.” Sam placed a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Well as normal as a man who got injected with a super solider serum and is in love with an ex assassin with a metal arm can be.” Steve smiled are Sam’s words. 

“I don’t know about love, but I-I know that he means more to me than just a friend. He always has. I can’t believe I’m saying all this out loud. And that it’s okay.”   
Sam chuckled, “Looks like you couple of 90 year olds got a second chance, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this. Short and sweet, but I honestly see Sam being beyond supportive of Steve if this were to ever happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start the good stuff :)

Steve returned to the penthouse later that evening; he hesitated as he entered. Bucky was sitting in the same spot Steve had found him in yesterday, but this time his eyes were focused on the computer. 

Steve took a few steps forward, “Gave up on The Big Bang Theory I see.” Steve tried to make light of the situation. 

“Kinda got tired of not getting the references.” Bucky responded, but he didn’t take his eyes of the screen.

“Doing research for next time?” Steve carried on, sitting down on the other end of the sofa awkwardly.

Bucky said nothing. 

“Look Buck, I think we need to talk.” 

“About?” Bucky replied curtly.

Steve narrowed his eyes at him, “Bucky come on, don’t be like that.”

“Be like what, exactly?” 

“Acting like nothing happened.” Steve said quietly; Bucky scoffed and he continued to stare at the screen, “Bucky.” Steve said again  
.   
“Steve, I’m really not in the mood.” Bucky said. 

“Too bad!” Steve’s voice rose, Bucky didn’t flinch, “Will you close the damn computer and quit pretending!” 

Bucky sighed and finally looked up at Steve, closing the computer. “M’not. I…” Bucky’s voice trembled, “I just didn’t know how I should act, I…” 

“So you thought acting like a jerk would be best?” Steve retorted. 

A small side smile formed from the corner of Bucky’s mouth, “Well, I knew you’d be acting like a punk when you got back. Trying to make light of the situation. Saying stupid things…” 

Steve smiled, “Bucky, what happened was…well, it was new. It was different and scary, but I don’t regret it.” Steve edged closer to him on the couch, “I could never regret it, it was one of the greatest feelings I have ever had—“ 

Bucky stood up, cutting him off abruptly, “How the hell can you say that?” Steve frowned, Bucky continued, “How the hell can you say what happened was okay?! It was—“ 

Steve cut him off this time, “It was what exactly? Wrong?” 

“Well, I mean, yes. Or no, it wasn’t…not wrong.” Bucky sputtered. 

Steve stood up now, “Bucky there’s nothing bad about what we did. Nothing. I mean, I understand what you’re feeling. I felt the same way, but I talked to Sam and…”

“You talked to someone about this?!” Bucky’s face looked horrified. 

“Buck, its not how it used to be! We won’t get arrested or thrown in a cell. Things are better; people are different. I don’t think anyone will care.” He took a step towards the other man. 

“They always care.” Bucky replied. 

“Not like before. People will hate us, but we already deal with that every day being who we are.” 

“I know all this. What do you think I’ve been doing all day on this damn, thing!” Bucky gestured to the laptop. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’ve been looking up stuff.”

“Stuff?” 

“Stuff about…gays.”

Steve laughed, “Its not funny.” Bucky shot back, but he was holding back a smile. 

Steve composed himself, “Yes, of course it isn’t. So what have you found in your research about “gays.” 

Bucky’s face reddened, “Well, that you don’t have to be one or the other; there’s a lot of different labels. A lot. And they all have flags.” Bucky rambled about his discoveries, “There’s even a parade celebrating us.” 

“Us?” Steve smiled. 

“Yes.” Bucky replied lowly, “Us.” 

There was a beat. 

“I’m scared Steve.” Bucky finally said, “After everything i've been through, I can't understand why you would even want me. Scared that I can feel this way. Scared that I’m allowed to feel this way. Feel this way about you."

“Have you always felt this way?” Steve asked shyly, taking a cautious step towards him. 

Bucky looked up at him, and with every ounce of truth he could muster he replied with, “Yes.” 

“Even before, when I was sick and…” 

“Always. I knew I was always attracted to dames, but there were certain fellas that always caught my eye, and you…you always managed to catch my eye.” 

“I’m scared too. I’m terrified of this, Buck. But I know one thing; this is our second chance.” Steve couldn’t sound anymore sincere if he tried. 

“Our second chance.” Bucky repeated. 

Steve sighed, “I know it’s a lot, and I know we are going to have to figure out some stuff. It’s going to be a process.” 

“To hell with all that.” Bucky breathed, taking a few steps forward, “I really want to fucking kiss you.” 

“Oh thank god.” Steve said, closing the gap between them and pulling Bucky into a kiss. There wasn’t any hesitation this time, just blinding lust filling both men up to their cores. Steve gripped at Bucky’s hips, pulling him as close as possible. Their lips moved against each other hard, every other thought or fears they had disappeared as their tongues started to move together. 

Standing at the edge of the sofa, Steve went to sit down; desperately pulling Bucky down on top of him so that his legs straddled either side. Bucky broke the kiss and laughed a little, “I feel like a damn dame.” He pressed his forehead to Steve’s. 

Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky’s waist; “I like you from this angle.” He whispered, moving his lips to kiss along Bucky’s jawline. Bucky let out an almost silent whimper when Steve’s warm lips began to kiss his neck; it damn near drove Steve crazy. Bucky let his hands slip away from clutching Steve’s broad shoulders down to the hem of his t-shirt. Steve nipped lightly at the skin of Bucky’s neck before removing his lips to allow his shirt to be pulled off over his head.   
Bucky bit his lip at the sight of Steve’s chest, lightly tracing his fingertips over his abdomen; Steve inhaled a sharp breath. 

“I’m a hell of a lot more to look at now than before though.” Steve joked, meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss Steve’s collarbone, “I loved your little body.” He murmured into his skin, trailing kisses to his chest. Steve felt a small sense of regret for not being able to feel Bucky’s hot lips against the skin of his old body; to have had to wait for so long to feel so damn good.

Steve’s hand moved from Bucky’s lower back around to the hem of his shirt, tugging at it; Bucky froze and grabbed his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. 

Bucky shook his head a little, “Its nothing, Its…I guess I’m still trying to get used to…” he glanced down at Steve’s hand, releasing his grip.

Steve realized then that despite how inexperienced he may be, he wasn’t nearly as vulnerable as Bucky must feel. To be tortured and brainwashed for so long, never feeling any sort of affection or gentle touch. He didn’t realize before how vulnerable this must be making Bucky feel. 

“We can stop?” Steve asked, cupping Bucky’s cheek in his hand and placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“No, I don’t want to stop.” Bucky said sternly, and with a trembling hand he gripped he back of his shirt with his metal hand and pulled it over his head; revealing a broad chest of battle scars. Steve had always admired Bucky’s strong body, his toned chest and slim torso. He was bigger then he used to be back in Brooklyn, standing shirtless against the counter on hot summer days, chugging back a cold beer. 

“I’m not really as clean cut as I used to be.” Bucky admitted quietly. Steve smiled and ran his hands over Bucky’s chest, tenderly running his fingertips over the faint scars that had been left there. He leaned in to kiss Bucky’s collarbone; trailing soft kisses down to one of his nipples, cautiously flicking his tongue over it. Bucky sucked in a breath and ran his fingers through Steve’s blonde hair; Steve took that as an indication to keep going. 

Bucky felt like his was floating, overwhelmed by the sensations; the feeling of Steve’s mouth on his skin, hands caressing his back. His head fall back, letting out a low groan and unconsciously grinding his hips downward so that both men’s clothed erections rubbed together. Steve moaned, looking up at Bucky with intense eyes. 

“S-sorry.” Bucky stuttered. Steve recanted by pushing his hips upwards and against Bucky’s cock; they both let out soft moans. 

“Its okay. It feels good.” Steve continued to move his hips, “Keep going.” He moved his mouth to Bucky’s throat and started sucking at the skin. 

Bucky cursed softly under his breath and ground his hips back against Steve’s; Steve’s hands moved down to Bucky’s hipbones, pressing hard against the bare skin when Bucky would bare down on him. “Mmm…” Steve moaned into Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky grinded his hips down harder, “S-steve.” He breathed, moving his hands to grip Steve’s face and pull him back into a messy kiss. They continued to share breath and moan into the others mouths at the friction for what felt like eternity. 

Bucky started to feel his stomach coil sharply, his cock throbbed against his clothing; he could feel it starting to pulsate, “Steve, I’m gonna...i’m…” his voice trembled. He was hot and overwhelmed with emotion, the feelings unfamiliar, but comforting all at the same time. His eyes started to brim, he pressed his forehead hard against the other mans. 

“Its okay.” Steve stuttered, “It’s okay…me too.” 

Fuck, Bucky thought as he felt the warm liquid spill from his cock. Unsure if the wetness was his or Steve’s who cursed quietly under his breath and shook as he came moments after. Bucky wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s neck and held them both there. 

“You’re amazing.” Steve whispered against Bucky’s cheek, “I can’t believe that just happened.” Bucky felt his grin against his skin. Bucky smiled, unable to speak.   
Steve made eye contact with Bucky, running his hand through the dishevelled soldiers long hair, “Are you okay?” Steve asked. 

Bucky merely nodded, looking down between them. 

Steve let out a small laugh; “I think we could both probably use a shower now.” 

They both stood up, trying not to blush too hard at the messes in both their pants. Steve was weary of how Bucky might be feeling. So he offered for Bucky to shower first. 

“Did you maybe want to join me?” Bucky asked tentatively; reaching out for Steve’s hand. Bucky felt vulnerable, and didn’t want to go another moment without Steve touch. It was the only thing that had made him feel safe in such a long time. 

“Do I ever.” Steve replied, leaning in to kiss Bucky chastely on the lips before taking his hand and following him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter = shower fun! I love vulnerable Bucky only finding solace in Steve's touch!

**Author's Note:**

> There WILL be smut in future chapters, this is just the more boring take off. I liked the idea of Steve having a conversation with a closeted (but self aware) lgbtqi person to help him on his way, so I hope you all enjoy that take on it!


End file.
